


Smut on the High Seas

by CaitiriJaBrai



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan Smut Summer Festival 2015, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fellatio, Priest Kink, Rum, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitiriJaBrai/pseuds/CaitiriJaBrai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submissions for Captain Swan’s Smut Summer Festival aka the smuttiest smut I've written in awhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 8/3: Rum Makes My Panties Come Off

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for Day 1. It’s been a while since I’ve written smut, so let me know what you think.

Emma bit her lip, stifling a moan. She couldn’t believe this was happening, couldn’t believe this was real. But, lo and behold, Killian Jones the feared Captain Hook of the Jolly Roger was kneeling between her thighs, lapping at her clit as if he was a famished kitten and she a bowl of cream. 

The night had started out harmlessly enough with a shared flask of rum down by the docks. Sitting there with her hand on his thigh, they looked out over the docks where the Jolly Roger lay anchored. It was peaceful in the soft moon light until the rum ran out. Leaning down, Killian had asked her aboard for a night cap. Sometimes she really wondered how much of their little adventure he remembered. 

Killian hadn’t waited long to make his move. Taking her down to his quarters, they shared a single shot of rum each before he was pushing her down on his bed and drawing her skirt up over her hips. That was how Emma had found herself at the center of his most rapt considerations.

“Let me hear you, love,” he murmured leaning back enough to look up at her. His eyes are almost black, pupils blown so wide. Soothing her lip with her tongue, Emma nodded. They didn’t have to be quiet. She could let loose with her desires.

With a wicket grin, he leaned back down and licked from her opening all the way up her slit before sucking her clit between his lips. His tongue wasn’t the only thing busy. Hook and hand kept her spread as they gently rubbed over her silky thighs. The motions of hand, hook, and tongue kept her a litany of curses spilling from her mouth. 

Gripping his hair, Emma cried out as he quickly thrusted his tongue in and out of her hole before swirling it inside her. No man had done that to her before. 

“Fuck…Killian please…”

He responded by sliding his hand up to her clit, rubbing it while he gave her a tongue lashing in the most precise of ways. It wasn’t long before Emma started to tense, breath coming short as she chased her orgasm. It was always like this. A tightening in her chest and her cunt before the fall. One of these days, she was going to have to get him to choke her. Emma hadn’t trusted anyone enough to try it before, but she knew it would only enhance her orgasm.

Laying her head back, Emma screamed out her orgasm. It rippled through her body and over Killian’s tongue as it licked her through it all. Not once did he stop his ministrations. When she had quieted, he kissing up her body. Leaving a trail of her arousal in his wake. Not minding one bit, she leaned down and kisses him. Tongues rubbing against each other.

“Enjoy yourself, love?” Killian asked with a smirk.

Grinning back, Emma pulled him down on top of her. “Yeah, but I think I can enjoy myself a bit more.”

Chuckling, Killian kissed her again. “I’m sure that can be arranged.”


	2. 8/4: Hook, Line, and Sinker

“Swan! Give it back!” Killian hollered from down the hall. His hustling step coming closer and closer to her hiding spot.

She was perched on the roof outside her bedroom window. His hook dangling from her finger. Since the first time at Granny’s, Emma had become very good at magicing away his favourite appendage. 

“This isn’t funny, Swan! How am I supposed to go out sans hook?” he said turning around in her bedroom, searching her out.

Grinning she stuck her head through the window. “Now why would you want to go out when I’m right here?”

He wanted to be annoyed at her. He was all ramrod straight and glowering eyes, but something was sparking there. Just as she wanted.

“Emma, please give me my hook back.”

“Make me.”

Faster than she could blink he was in front of her, hand grasping her arm and hauling her inside. Emma suppressed a shiver as he brought her against him. 

“You’re playing a dangerous game, lass,” he whispered in her ear. “You know what happens when you mess with a man’s hook.”

Pressing against him, Emma clicked his hook into place. “You’re right. There’s another attachment I’m interested in.”

Her hand moved from his arm to the front of his leathers, a bulge already forming there. Rubbing him through the soft leather, she tipped her head for a kiss. Lips just brushing over his. At that moment, Killian’s control snapped. He nipped at her bottom lip, taking it between his teeth and worrying at it. Why she had pushed this man away, she didn’t know.

The pair maneuvered across the floor, Emma ended up with her legs against the bed and her hand down his leathers. Killian was hard and velvety in her hand as she stroked him.

“L…love…you’re going to have to stop if you want this to go further,” Killian stuttered out.

Removing her hand, Emma started tugging down his leathers. He kicked them the rest of the way off before bunching her dress up and over her head. The next thing she knew, she was on the bed with her legs in the air.

“Now that’s a sight to behold,” Killian approved, rutting against her slick cunt. 

“Mmmmm….now isn’t this better than going out?” she questioned.

“Aye, love,” he said lining his stiff cock against her.

As he slipped into her, Emma moaned. Her body was supple under his much practiced touch. The quivering in her belly built with each thrust of his hips. This was what she had wanted all day. Him inside her, hook against her raised thigh.

Emma keened as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her. It was always like this with them. He made her respond like no other.

“That’s right, love…let me hear…love hearing you...”

She kept up her liturgical prayers as he quickened his pace, thumb pressed to her clit. There was nothing else she could do. The drag of his thumb and cock were too much for her. With a whimpering moan Emma came, muscles milking Killian’s cock. He only lasted a few more thrusts before spilling himself deep inside her. Crumpling against her prone body.


	3. 8/5: Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really like them getting some on the Jolly Roger.

Killian’s hand gripped her hip, pulling Emma closer against him. The Miner’s Day festival was winding down, and they were one of the few couples left on the dance floor. The day had been, for lack of better words, magical. The festival reminded him of those of his youth. Not that the women of his childhood dressed as his lady love did. 

It had taken everything he had to keep his jaw in place when she walked down the steps earlier that day. Emma had been a vision in red with her plunging, scalloped neckline and short skirt hugging her body like a second skin. The strangled noise David had made was the only thing able to break Killian’s gaze away. Giving her father a smirk, she had pulled him out the door and out into the street.

“Enjoying yourself, pirate,” she asks smiling up at him.

“Aye, darling. Your quaint little town has grown on me,” Killian replied waltzing them around the dance floor. “Never been to a festival that revolved around dwarves and candles before.”

“You should have been here for the first one I went to. Leroy caused a power outage so he could sell more candles.”

He raised an eyebrow. “While that sounds like an entertaining story, love. It is not how I would like to spend the rest of the evening. Would you care to withdraw to the Jolly Roger with me?”

Leaning up, Emma kissed him softly. “As long as there’s rum.”

Grinning, he led Emma off the dancefloor and towards the docks. They strolled leisurely through the backstreets, passing his flask back and forth. Being the paramour of the Savior had its remunerations. One of them being public intoxication wasn’t met with cuffs (unless he asked nicely). 

Once aboard the Jolly Roger, the drinks were poured and clothing unhurried stripped off, not that there could be any hurrying with the tight little red number she was wearing. It didn’t even make its way completely off when Killian started touching her. Pulling her onto his lap, he kneaded a breast through the thin cloth before pulling down the wide straps. 

“Such a libertine, love. Breasts out and skirt up around your waist. You’re just waiting for a rake like me to take you,” he breathed against the skin of her neck. His lips brushing kisses with each word. “Didn’t even wear one of those ridicules scraps of silk betwixt your thighs, and aye, I did notice. Had to reign myself in from taking advantage of you all night.”

“Nothing stopping you now…” Emma moaned as she writhed on his lap. Reaching between them, she unzipped his jeans, fingers brushing over his erection.

“Need it bad, love?”

“Yeah, I think you do,” Emma replied lifting up on his lap. Taking him in hand, she lined up and slowly sunk down on his hard length.

Killian gently thrusted up until he was fully seated inside her. “Gods above woman…”

Resting her hands on his chest, she started rocking against him. Her actions slow and lazy from the rum. They stayed like that, sedately fucking in the lamp light of his cabin. Sweat dripped down his neck until her tongue licked it away.

“Emma…not going to last much longer…” he grunted out, hand dipping to where they were joined. He was damned if she didn’t fall with him.

“Ahhhh…Kilian…close…don’t stop…”

Thrusting up he continued his attack on her clit. “Cum for me…”

Shaking around him, Emma came with a scream, Killian not far behind her. Her forehead rested against his shoulder as he rubbed her back and whispered how beautiful she looked.

“Mmmm…going to have to wear red more often,” she mumbled against him.

Laughing he stood up, still inside her, and moved them to the bed. 

“Quite right, love. You do look smashing.”


	4. 8/6: Let the Sin Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a huge Killian priest!kink much to my boyfriend's amusement.

“Lass, we shouldn’t be doing this,” he breathed, hand fisted in Emma’s hair causing her head to tilt back. He had already left a harsh, red mark on her neck.

“I don’t care. I just…I just need to feel. Make me feel, Killian,” she pleaded, bare breasts pressing against his cassock.

Killian would not, could not deny her. Ever since this striking woman had smashed into Storybrook things had been different, things had been changing. He would pray for strength against temptation if he believed, but the priestly cassocks and sermons had been tattered and hollow for years. Kilian wasn’t sure if he ever actually believed. It seemed like he had been going through the motions all his life.

“Aye, you’ll feel me,” he said before stripping off his robe and spreading her thighs with his knee. Emma was a vision, all soft and pink skin over hard muscle. “Oh Emma…”

Reaching up, she brought him down to her lips, sucking his bottom lip between her teeth. Pressing against her slick opening, he eased in. Once again breaking his vows. He didn’t give one bloody fuck. Emma was glorious wrapped around him. Who needed heaven when there was her?

Killian took her with slow, powerful thrusts. The drag of her made him quiver.

“Ahhhh…Killian please…” she begged, hips pressing up against him. “More…need more…”

Groaning in pleasure, he slammed home. Cock seated deep inside her aching quim.

“So beautiful, love,” he crooned fingers grazing her rose coloured nipple. Leaning down, he took it into his mouth, laving his tongue over the taut peak.

Emma moaned under him, chest heaving with each breath. Her hands running over his back, nails raking against him.

“Yes…yes…Killian!” she cried out, nails sinking in deeper.

He gasped, her body pulling him under with her. Killian spilled himself deep inside her like some pagan deity on Beltane, giving his all to the exaltation that was she.

After they both came down from their high, he picked her up and carried her to his cell. Laying her down on his small cot, he drew the blankets over her prone form. He still had his duties to perform, no matter how empty they felt.

“Killian?”

“Sleep, love. I’m just going to lock up the church. I won’t leave you,” he whispered, kissing her forehead.

With a sleepy smile, she closed her eyes.


	5. 8/7: Dirty Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lying face down on the bed with her ass up in the air was not how Emma pictured her night to begin, end maybe, but she was damned if she was going to complain.

They were supposed to have met down at the sheriff’s station before going to dinner at Granny’s Diner. When Killian hadn’t shown or answered his phone Emma had gone looking for him. Her bedroom had not been where she expected to find the pirate; it had only been a stop to grab her jacket. But there he was, leaning against the wall by her bed eyes shining with a predacious gleam.

“Glad you finally joined me, love,” he said stepping into the light. Killian was wearing just his shirtsleeves. The usual leather jacket and waistcoat missing. “I was starting to worry you didn’t want to have a good time.”

“Killian, what’s going on?” she asked, eyebrow raised (yeah she could do that too). “We were supposed to meet at the station 20 minutes ago.”

Sometimes it amazed her how fast the man could move. He crossed the room in two wide strides and pulled her to him, hand tangling in her hair and pulling gently.

“I decided staying in was a much improved idea,” he whispered, grinding his jean clad erection against her. “I’ve been thinking about you all day, love. Thinking about how red I can make that arse of yours.”

Tightening his grip on her hair, Killian led her to the bed. His lips finding hers in a bruising kiss. Gasping, Emma wondered what had gotten into him. While they’d had some really kinky sex before, he usually let her lead them in the night’s undertakings. 

Letting go of Emma’s hair he barked, “Strip down. I want you bare.”

Hastily, she unfastened her shirt and let it slip off her shoulders before shimmying out of her leggings. Emma looked up at him as she unclasped her bra. He had an almost bored expression. 

“I don’t have all night, Swan.”

Pouting, she removed the bra and slipped off her panties. Before she could think better of it, she tossed them at him. The momentary look of surprise was enough to make it worth it. With a lunge, Killian grabbed her by the hair again, pulling her towards him until their noses were touching.

Compulsorily, Emma moaned. Her scalp tingling almost as much as her cunt. How that man knew what got her going so well she didn’t know.

“Aye, I’m definitely going to swatting that arse. Are you going to scream for me, Emma? Scream as I make you ache for me.” Reaching between them, Killian ran his hook through her dripping folds. “Wet just thinking about it, love?” 

“Killian…”

Cutting her off, he threw her face down on the bed and pulled her arse up. “I know you’re a dirty girl, Emma. I’m going to enjoy doing this for you.”

Without hesitance, his hand came raining down on her bare ass repeatedly but never in the same spot twice. With a strangled gasp, Emma gripped the duvet tight in her fists.

“Let me hear you,” Killian demanded, fingers dipping into her wet quim, thrusting and scissoring inside her.

“Mmmm…fuck…need more…”

Licking his fingers, he spread her thighs wider with his hook. “Aye, you’re ready.”

The bed dipped down as he joined her, his hand soothing her red flesh. Sometime during the revelries, Killian had removed his jeans and unbuttoned his shirt. The cool cotton material brushed against her body as he lined his cock to her entrance, teasing her with little nudges. Leisurely, he sank into her scorching body. A shared moan issued from their lips.

“Fuck…just as hot as I thought you’d be…” Killian muttered in her ear as he took her with hard, sure strokes. He was practically laying on her, chest pressed against her back and hips grinding into her sore arse. “Always such a good fuck, Emma.”

She couldn’t reply. The only thing able to pass her lips were the heady moans and whispered gasps as she pressed back against him. Her orgasm was already building, a slow pulse in tune with his thrusts deep in her belly.

His fingers traveled from Emma’s belly button where it had been resting down to where they were joined. Circling her clit, he slammed in grunting against her ear.

“Cum for me…fall Emma…”

Pressing her eyes shut, she tensed as her orgasm built. With a stuttered scream, all the pent up pleasure released, sweeping her away. The bliss was all encompassing. Emma barely noticed when Killian trembled against her, emptying himself deep inside her womb.

Kissing her shoulder blade, Killian lifted off and laid down beside her, hand gently massaging her back and arse. She turned her head and smiled at him.

“Gets some rest, love.”

Resting her head on his shoulder, Emma closed her eyes. “You too, pirate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be put up last night but I had computer issues. Today's prompt will be posted later tonight. It might help if you leave a comment to appease the computer gods and my muse. :)


	6. 8/8: Suck My Kiss (or other parts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew the Dark One had such a gentle touch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied. I went out drinking and tequila won out over writing last night. I will be passing on the Sunday prompt. I do need to work on my own original stuff once in a while.

If someone had told Killian he would someday have the Dark One on their knees in front of him, he would not have been surprised. That was the plan after all. Make the Dark One grovel before him and finally have his revenge. Now on the other hand, if that someone had told him the Dark One would be sucking his cock Killian probably would have killed them for the insult.

Emma was amazing in all her black, satin glory before him. She was still herself, even with the Dark One’s powers. Her wardrobe had taken a turn, and she was a bit freer. Other than that, there hadn’t been much of a change. Except her libido, it had sharply increased. So sharply, he almost couldn’t keep up with her desires.

His jaw clenched as Emma gently grazed him with her teeth. Her hand wrapped around the base of his cock.

“Love…please…” Killian begged. He was so far gone. For the past ten minutes, she had been teasing him to the brink of orgasm before backing off. 

Letting go of his cock with a pop of her wet, garnet red lips, Emma asked, “Is there something you need Killian?”

“Please, darling, I can’t take much more of this,” he groaned out as she stroked his cock.

With a wicked grin, she wrapped her lips back around him, humming around his throbbing cock. Emma was devious, tongue swirling around his length as she bobbed her head back and forth. A strangled gasp pushed passed his lips as her nails grazed his thighs. Killian was so far gone he didn’t notice as he started thrusting into her mouth. All there was in his life was the pleasure his dark love gave him.

“Emma!” he cried out, emptying himself into her mouth as she gently cupped his testicals. 

He moaned as she continued lightly sucking his cock until he went flaccid between her lips. Laying his head back against her pillow, Killian ran his fingers through her hair urging her to this meet his face.

Emma grinned down at him, “Enjoy yourself, Captain?”

“Aye, love,” he said pulling her down for a kiss.


	7. 8/11: Beg and Moan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma spends the night all tied up...

Emma whimpered as she felt his hook slide up her leg. She was bound to the bed, legs spread wide. Killian had been playing with her for an hour at this point, bringing her to the point of orgasm but not always letting her tumble over.

“Please Killian…” she whimpers as he runs his hook through her sopping wet folds and over her clit.

He looked up at her from his spot on the bed between her legs. “What was that, Swan? I didn’t quite hear you.”

She groaned as her eyes squeezed shut. “Please…fuck me, Killian…”

Leaning down, Killian licked a strip up her cunt, tongue twirling around her clit.

“Aye, I think I’ve tortured you enough, love. You do taste bloody fantastic, thought,” he said grinning up at her.

Sliding along her sweat slick body, Killian left a trail of kisses in his wake. His mouth hot against her skin. Cliché as it was, it felt like fire on her flesh. Emma craved more and more of his touch. She wanted him everywhere.

Taking himself in hand, Killian rubbed the head of his cock over her abused flesh. He had used all manner of toy on her even going as far as using a riding crop on her. With every flick of his wrist, she had begged for more. More pain, more pleasure, just more and more and more. He had given it to her, and now would give even more.

Sliding into her hot quim, Killian groaned, “This was well worth the wait…”

Emma pulled against the robes binding her. She needed more, to move, but all Killian did was fuck her slowly. He was taking his time as he had all night. 

“You’re amazing, darling…so tight and wet…” he said punctuating each word with a dragging thrust.

“Killian…please…I can’t take much more…” Emma whined, pressing her hips up against his.

“Want me to touch you? Make you feel good?”

“Yes…touch me…”

Killian brushed his thumb over her already tender clit. He was not going to last long, and he was going to take her with him.

“Be a good girl, love…cum for me…”

It took a few more strokes of both his finger and cock, but he had Emma falling into her fourth orgasm of the night. A strangled cry ripped from her lips as she bucked against him.

“Emma!” he howled as he frantically pumped into her. Collapsing against his lover’s prone form, Killian nuzzled her neck before unknotting the expertly tied knots keeping her in place.

Once free, Emma wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you…”

“Any time, love.”


	8. 8/12: Ice Ice Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not full on smut, but just a bit of foreplay. Can't leave you all satisfied every time. It's all about the antici...

The water dripped down Emma’s belly as she moved the ice cube over her chest. It was sweltering out and the Savior refused to leave her room. Her room was where the best working window A/C was. Between the ice and that, she was a content woman.

“Swan! Where are you?” a voice called from below.

Groaning, Emma sat up from her bed. “I’m upstairs, Killian.”

She saw the top of his head as he climbed the stairs. For a split second, she thought about caring about what little she was wearing, but it was hot and the less clothing the better. Plus, if his jaw dropped at the thin, almost translucent tank top she was wearing, Emma would not mind.

“Well what do we have here?” Killian said stopping at the head of her stairs. “Now I haven’t seen a top that shear since Neverland.”

Emma rolled her eyes before falling back on the bed, inching the ice cube along her bust. “It’s too hot for life right now.”

He chuckled, sitting down on the bed next to her. Killian made sure not to touch her. She was right. It was bloody hot outside.

“Now that is an interesting way to use ice, love. Need a hand with it?” he asked smirking.

“You sure you can spare yours, Hook?” she shot back holding the quickly melting ice cube up to him.

“Anything for you, love,” Killian replied taking the cube and gently running it over her nipple. His fingers grazing her flesh. “Now that is a sight. You can see your nipple right through the cloth, Swan.”

Closing her eyes, Emma let out a low moan; her hands clasped together and forearm resting over her eyes.

Killian drew the ice cube lower, swirling it around her belly button before using his hook to slide down her simple cotton shorts until they were hanging around her ankles. “Let’s see what else I can cool down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pation.


	9. 8/13: (Face) Sitting on the Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a what if during season 2. Mostly what if Hook hid out at the loft before Emma left with Gold to New York.

Emma knew he was in the loft, not that Hook was trying to hide. His long, leather coat was draped over a kitchen chair. The man himself was sprawled out on the sofa. Hand resting on his bruised and broken ribs.

“Hello, love. Fancy meeting you here,” he said eyes closed.

She rolled her eyes. “What are you doing in my apartment?”

Opening an eye he replied, “I needed a place to lay low. Between the Crocodile, the Evil Queen, and Cora well…I’m sure you can figure it out.”

Crossing her arms, Emma glared at him before giving up and sighing. “Fine you can stay.”

“Knew you liked me.”

“What’s there to like?”

“Oh that wounds me. You know on top of all my other wounds.”

Moving through the kitchen, Emma ignored him. All she wanted was a drink. She deserved one. Storybrook and all it’s inhabitants were wearing. Rummaging through the top cabinet, Emma came away empty handed. There should be a half full fifth of rum hidden up there. 

“Looking for this, love?” 

Turning around, she saw Hook holding up her rum. “Bloody doctor took my flask. Didn’t think you’d mind if I had a nip.”

Rolling her eyes, she snatched the bottle from him and unscrewed it. Taking two long, healthy pulls from the bottle, Emma handed it back. Killian only responded with a raised eyebrow. 

“Don’t even start,” she muttered sitting down on the sofa next to his feet.

“Again with the wounding, love,” he said hand moving to his heart. “Anyway, if I was going to start something, it wouldn’t be over your drinking.” The tip of his tongue running over his bottom lip.

“Seriously?” Emma demanded.

“Well I’m only human and you are lovely,” he replied. “Maybe I’d like a taste something sweeter than rum.”

Emma’s eyes widened, but she did not say anything. She could not say anything. The ability to talk seemed to have presently left her.

“I did tell you everything else is intact did I not?” He popped the ‘t’ in intact know how it would get to her.

“So what? You want a quickie on my couch,” Emma asked with a raised eyebrow. Two could play at this little game.

“I’d rather have those creamy legs of yours on either side of my head as you ride my face,” Killian countered before taking a swig of rum. “I bet you taste bloody intoxicating.”

Emma squirmed. She fucking squirmed under his gaze. The Savior was not supposed to be having these conversations with the likes of him. She was not supposed to be getting wet and wondering about all the aberrant things his tongue could do to her.

“Like you could handle it,” she bit back.

“Oh I could handle it. Lift up that skirt of yours and I’ll prove it, love.”

She looked at him, eyes wide. “What you want me to ride your face?”

“Aye, that’s the gist of it. Don’t tell me you’re afraid to let loose. Come on, Swan, give a man his dying wish. You did say I was dead guy of the year. Let me have a taste of heaven before I descend to hell.”

Before she could stop herself, Emma was standing off and shimmying out of her silky panties. As she moved, Killian slowly moved down on the couch to give her room.

“Now let’s see that pretty cunny of yours, love.”

Lifting her skirt, Emma spread her thighs and the lips of her cunt. A finger dipping into her slick folds and rubbing over her clit.

“Come here, love. Give this old pirate a taste.”

Emma didn’t think twice about it. Swinging a leg over his head, she lowered her hot core to his lips. Hook didn’t waste any time. His tongue plunged into her folds, before sucking one between his lips. Closing her eyes, she moaned as he ate her out. His broad tongue lapped at her clit before diving deep into her.

“Oh…oh fuck…” Emma moaned, hips rocking against him. She was sure she would have burns on her thighs from his stubble, but it was so worth it.

The man seemed to have the stamina of a bull. Hooks tongue kept up its pattern of quick thrusts into her quim before rubbing against her clit and sucking it between his lips. He seemed to be getting off on it just as much as she was.

Gripping his hair, Emma pulled him tighter against her cunt, needing his full attention at her clit. She was so close to coming.

“Suck it…make me cum…”

Hook must have heard her as muffled as her thighs made it, because he sucked her clit, keep pressure on it until she burst. Emma’s screams of pleasure and heaving breath filled the loft as he kept licking her through her orgasm.

She was still panting when she moved off him. The smug bastard was grinning up at her, tongue sweeping over his lip.

“When these ribs are healed, love, we’re going to have even more fun. Best run up and clean yourself before your parents get here.”

Tossing her panties at him, Emma said, “Might want to clean yourself up after your meal, Hook.”

His strangled laughter followed her up the stairs to her room.


End file.
